


PWP-A

by himawariiii



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:33:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22111885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/himawariiii/pseuds/himawariiii
Summary: 簧 谨慎观看
Kudos: 4





	PWP-A

你在红灯区后街的巷子里捡了个人  
你本来不想多管闲事的 毕竟自己也是个穷光蛋  
可是看见那人缩在垃圾箱角落里瑟瑟发抖的样子还是心软了  
那人瘦削得过头 披着件长至脚踝一看就不合身的旧大衣 内里是一件颜色鲜艳的衬衫 被撕坏了只能松松地拢着 裤子又肥又大拖到了地面 把人带回家清理时才发现 裤裆线被完全扯开了 一动起来什么都遮不住  
你原本打算送人去警察局 但他可怜兮兮地瞧着你生怕再被扔出去 警察局怕是也不太搭理这种事 决定多收留一晚  
你给他清洗身子 他已经是成年人的身量 却还像个小孩儿 你说一句他做一句 毫无自理能力  
等他脱光了 你吓了一跳  
他不仅瘦 四肢遍是淤青和束缚过的伤痕 腰侧甚至还有手指状的淤青 也不知被多大的力掐过  
你开始怀疑他的身份  
不只是因为这些伤痕 他的乳首和肚脐都穿了孔 一边还戴着乳环 下身毛发被剃得干干净净 大腿间有被剧烈摩擦过形成的色素沉淀  
他不安地低着头不敢看你  
你震惊归震惊 也不能撒手不管  
你给他冲洗身体 抹香波 擦干净被灰尘沾得黑黑白白的脸 甚至掰开了嘴检查口腔 他可能不舒服 因为你真的有点粗鲁 皮肤都被搓得发红 但他没有任何反抗 一声不吭  
你把人用浴巾裹了扔进客房 他局促地看着你 拉着你的衣角不让你走 即使你只是打算去关了浴室的灯  
你翻出自己的旧t恤给他 不合身 清洗过多的白布甚至有些透光 隔着布都能看见他胸前的凸起  
你一时找不到合适的短裤 穿过的不太好 新的又舍不得 最后你决定让他光着腿 反正都是男的 谁也占不了便宜  
你给他换了被褥 他躺进去 还是略带不安地看着你 你安抚了几句 关了灯去清理自己  
你的习惯是睡前刷刷论坛 看看最新的新闻 偶尔回复自己的意见  
你准备睡了 忽然听见外头有点动静  
你过去查看 发现是他蹲在门口轻轻挠门 动作和神情仿佛是只犯错被关在门外的小狗  
他可怜兮兮地仰头看你 你叹气 把他拉进屋塞进被窝 他立马缠上你 压着你 胳膊紧紧地搂着脖子  
他凑上来舔你的喉结 更像是小狗了  
你不喜欢穿睡衣 他赤裸的腿贴在你腰侧 下身正好卡在他臀缝 他甚至轻轻地蹭 你感觉马上要着火了  
你想把他扔出去 但一碰到他就颤 他身上的伤太多了  
他把胸挺到你跟前 用乳头蹭你的唇 蹭得自己先呼吸不稳 双腿也颤 他焦急地把乳尖往你嘴里塞 下身也动得快 你感觉到自己起反应了  
他夹着你的玩意儿来回地蹭 用屁股服侍你 用下面的嘴吸你 见你不张嘴 急得要哭 衣摆卷起来咬在嘴里 更用力地把胸送给你  
你看着那已经挺立的粉色尖儿 在旁边的白皮衬托下更显得红 他颤 它也颤 如果他有乳房现在应该正在你眼前淫荡地晃  
你也起了欲 终于施舍地含住它 他满足地叹气 更用力地往你嘴里送  
你用力地吸它咬它 他跟着抖 腿更紧地夹着你  
他伸手去摸你下半身 他的掌心柔软 轻轻地拢着你弄 然后把你往里塞 你没想到他身子软 下面的嘴更软 进入都毫无阻碍  
他轻松地吞吃到底 进去了就开始动 夹着你上上下下 他的玩意儿翘起来抵着你的小腹 光滑的下身支起的东西也不难看  
你也摸他 才碰一下他更抖得厉害 哆哆嗦嗦地往前挺胯 是让你多摸摸  
你嘴里含着他 手里握着他 下身顶着他  
他就像一块海绵 捣进去是柔软的 抽出来又恢复了  
他还会夹你 在你弄到他舒服的地方时 会痉挛似的狠颤 下面绞得更紧  
你弄得爽了 更深地顶他 艹他 却也恼他不出声 伸手去掰他的嘴 他顺从地张口 任由你玩弄他的舌头 你凑上去吻他 他的嘴唇很软 舌头怯怯地缠上你 像他本人  
他牵着你的手放在胸口 你捏住他的乳尖 他反应更大 下面的嘴吸得更厉害 恨不得把睾丸也吞进去  
你把他弄得湿淋淋的 汗水滴到你身上 他脸都湿了 有冒的汗 也有被艹出的泪  
他连哭都没声音 你翻身把他压在床上 自上而下狠弄他  
他被弄得喘不过气 大张着嘴 舌头也伸出来 脸红到了耳朵根 胸口剧烈地起伏 小腹绷得紧 挺立的器官不停地出水 把下半身也弄得湿淋淋  
你抵在他要命的地方磨 他哭得更厉害 眼泪流个不停  
你感觉他突然狠狠地收缩 内壁夹得你也差点憋不住 你捏住他的玩意儿揉 往外榨精 它在你手里颤抖着射出来 小孔一张一缩 你用拇指去压顶端 他犯病似的痉挛 无助地摇头  
你更加想凌辱他 下身顶得又深又狠 手继续揉 他在不应期 痛感大过快感 疼痛刺激得内壁又热又紧  
他被你玩得惨兮兮的 泪水口水汗水混在一起 面色潮红 乳尖还有牙印和指痕 下身萎靡地蜷着 穴口被撑到合不拢  
你抽出来塞进他嘴里 他反射性地伸舌头舔你的马眼 你被舔得爽利 更大力地往他嗓子里塞 他努力地收缩口腔吸你 屏着气往里吞 你觉得那里又软又热 吸得你舒爽无比 便顶得更深  
他努力地取悦你 忍住生理性的恶心 仿佛含着的是什么山珍海味 而不是你腥臊的性器官  
你在他嘴里插了几十下 射进他的喉管  
他被呛得不停咳嗽 却捂着嘴 努力地把你的精液都咽下去 还张开嘴伸出舌头给你看 挂在嘴角没射进去的白色液体衬得他的嘴又红又嫩  
你好像真的心软了 那一瞬间脑海里闪过要将他养在家里的想法  
你哄他说话 他摇摇头 你都开始怀疑他可能是个天生的哑巴 你又使坏去摸他 揉他的性器 捏他的乳头 贴着他的嘴亲让他闭不上  
他被你逼得还是出了声 虽然是非常轻的一声哼 但被你听见了  
你更坏地伸指进去 摸到他敏感点按压 他被玩得不行 终于哀叫出声  
你逼问他为什么装哑巴 他哭啼啼地 支支吾吾 他说别人弄他 却嫌弃他 嫌他长得不好看 声音也不好听 在床上不会浪叫 还特地调教他在床上不能出声  
他的声音嘶哑 一听就是很久没说过话 但仔细去听 是好听的 柔软的少年嗓音  
你问他想不想要你养他 他战战兢兢地 像是在担心你骗他 却还是忐忑地点了头  
你重新掰开他的腿 毫不怜惜地顶进去 手掐住两边乳尖捏 他被你搞得受不住 缩在你怀里颤  
你凑到他耳边说

“今后你花我的钱，记得都要这样还给我。”


End file.
